What Do I Do Now?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What might have happeend if Abby had shot Prue in Sight Unseen? Abby seems to think she is Piper and Phoebes sister and will do anything for them. Now the two sister must work together, with Darryl, to save themselves and Prue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.

Thanx Adri for the idea…

* * *

She paced like a wild animal as she waited for any word at all on her sisters. She looked back and realized how crazy this all was. How had it come to this? She just wanted to make sure they were ok.

She turned quickly at the sound of the door opening. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as the door opened and she watched as the person made their way towards her. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding when she saw who it was.

She had one thing on her mind. Find the person who had hurt her sisters. She would never forget the look on their face as they ran from the house. She had taken off after them knowing that at the house everything was been dealt with. But she had to find them.

She had run straight out of the Manor almost the second she had got there, and ran after the person who was in the Manor. She didn't even stop as she heard her sister call out for her. She knew it was dangerous. They didn't know if it was a mortal or a demon. A demon that might be luring her into a trap.

She leaned back against the wall and ran her mind over everything that had happened.

* * *

_Phoebe and Piper go into the locker room and open Abbey's locker. Piper pulls out some photos and a book._

_Phoebe looks into the locker and spots a small bottle of perfume, "Okay, and that's the kind of perfume Prue wears and the cosmetics that she uses."_

_Piper flips through the photos. They were all pictures of Prue. At work having lunch with a friend or her and Phoebe. "October 27th, 8:01. Prue leaves the house, gets into car. I love the way she walks so confident, in control."_

_Phoebe leans over her shoulder, "Enters dry cleaners, smiling, the sun catches her hair. So beautiful." She says with sarcasm. Is this person really all there? She wonders to herself._

_Piper, "Pages and pictures... " She is stopped when Phoebe reaches over to turn the next page and touches a photo._

_Piper recognizes the site immediately and waits for her sisters' power to cut out. But when she does she sees Phoebes face go pale, "What?"_

_Phoebe looks at Piper as she grabs her arm. "Abbey, killing Prue at the manor."_

_Piper ran after Phoebe and left Darryl on the other end of a phone that was left sitting on the counter top._

_Piper kept hearing Phoebes words over and over in her mind. Abbey killing Prue. Would they get there in time? Was it something in that split second and in the moment that Phoebe didn't see right? Was this where the end was now? The Charmed Ones were done? She looked over at Phoebe who was fidgeting as she always did when she was at a state of panic._

_Piper had tried calling Darryl but he was not in so she left a message for him to go to their Manor as soon as possible that Prue was in trouble. But she didn't say much more. She reached over and took Phoebes hand in hers as they rounded the last corner to Precott Street. She needed to feel some of her baby sisters' strength at that moment. But as soon as the jeep stopped she lost that strength and Phoebe ran up the steps to the Manor._

_"Phoebe wait!" Piper called out as she ran after her not knowing what they were getting into._

_Piper caught up to Phoebe as they followed the voices in the Manor._

_Piper grabbed Phoebe to hang on to her as they started for the kitchen. But just before they entered they heard the shot ring out._

_Phoebe ran just in front of her and saw Prue fall. "PRUE!" she ran to her sisters' side as she heard a second shot ring out._

_Piper had seen Phoebe take off from her grasp as she saw Prue fall. She held out her hands but it was too late, the bullet struck her hard. The pain raging through her like wild wire. She turned to her sister laying on the floor bleeding and started towards her._

_Phoebe spun around in shock as the second bullet rang out and she saw Piper fall. "Piper! NO!" she cried out as she started for her and heard another shot. But only felt the splinters of the wood on her face. But the next shot she felt a icy pain to her side as she fell back a moment before she locked her eyes to their would be assassin_

_Phoebe looked up as Abbey tried to reload. Phoebe quickly got up, and pushed her pain aside as she lunged for Abbey, tackling her to the ground as her fury raged through her._

_Abbey swiftly kicked Phoebe to the side and pushed her off as she scrambled for the back door, making her escape._

_She looked at her sister and started to get up as she heard the sirens coming down the street. She knew her sisters would be helped soon, as she ran after Abbey.

* * *

_

The front door was open as the police ran into the Manor. "Call 911 two females mid to late twenties gun shot wounds." One called out as her partner called out. She checked the pulses on both victims and found one strong though the other was weak. And it was that one had her worried the most about.

She applied pressure as she could till her partner returned.

"Apply pressure to the wound till the paramedics arrive. Did you see anyone else around?"

"No one. But I think inspector Morris from homicide knows the occupants."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I'm here. What is going on Sergeant?" Darryl walked into the Manor assessing the situation. He saw two sisters on the floor bleeding and one sister missing.

It had not been that long since he had been brought into their world of magic, but he knew from first glance this had nothing to do with their world but everything to do with his.

He watched as the paramedics worked on each sister but he still hadn't seen any sign of the one missing. He knew that both sisters had gone home when they realized what was going on. But where was she?

"Did you two check the house for the third sister?"

"Third sister?"

"Yes. And she would never go too far, with her two sister's hurt. Look around she might be hurt as well." Darryl ordered as he himself made his way up to the attic. "That's her in the middle." He pointed to a picture that was sitting on the shelf. One he recognized from his years of knowing the sisters.

They had met back not that long after. Darryl could tell that they had come up as empty-handed as he had.

"Inspector Morris?"

Darryl turned and saw the Paramedics getting ready to leave. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'll clear the traffic." Was all Darryl said as he ran right behind the two stretchers towards his car. Leaving the police to clean up the crime scene.

* * *

She made her way slowly down the street. She could feel the warmth of the blood on her hand as she held on to where she had been hit. She had seen the back of the ambulances as she rounded onto Prescott Street. And she knew who was in them.

She staggered against the lamppost as she got close to her home. One she knew was empty of the love she always found there. But she had to see Darryl and get him to take her to her sisters. But what she saw instead almost made her heart stop. She quickened her pace as she got closer. This couldn't be happening.

The police were still there and when she started up the walk but she was grabbed quickly from behind and thrown on the ground. She fought to get away but she soon found her hands in handcuffs. The wound to her side was screaming out at her as she lay on the ground.

"Darryl!?" she tried to find her friend but he was no where to be seen, as she was brought up to her feet. "Darryl? Let go of me." She tried to pull away from the officer behind her until his words rang in to her mind and she felt her legs go weak.

"Phoebe Halliwell. You are charged with the attempted murder of Prue and Piper Halliwell."

Phoebe stood there a moment shocked. How could he even think she would? No, there was a mistake she would never. Murder? Of her sisters?


	2. Chapter 2

They had taken her to the hospital to have her wound looked at, but the officer's partner was in the room with her constantly.

"It wasn't me. I love my sisters. It was psycho Abbey!" Phoebe pleaded with the officer as she stood by the door. Her tears were running freely down her face, she just wanted to see her sisters. All she could see in her mind was the blood on them, both, Piper as she reached for Prue and passed out from her own wound.

"Not what we heard. A witness saw you running from the Manor carrying a gun."

"That is crap I was running after Abbey." She cringed as the doctor cleaned her wound before pulling the bullet out from her side. Setting the stitches he left the room.

"She can't go anywhere yet sergeant. Despite how it looks, she lost a lot of blood in her run. You can take her to the station probably tomorrow." He explained to the officer at the door before leaving.

She looked over at Phoebe who was trying to stand up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she placed one hand on her gun for precaution, as she approached the bed. She knew what she had heard but there was something about the woman before her. Something that told her she might be telling her the truth.

Phoebe held her side as the pain nearly got too much for her. But she pushed it aside. "I have to find out what is happening with my sisters."

"I don't think so." She placed an arm on Phoebes shoulder to stop her. She placed the cuffs on one wrist and the other end to the bed frame.

"Look I know you think I did this because that was what that psycho told you. But I didn't. I went after her. She has been stalking my sister Prue for weeks now. Piper and I came home when we figured out who it was and who they were after." Her tears came more freely when she thought of her sisters. "Look check with Inspector Morris. I didn't do this. Abbey did." She yelled but she felt herself break down at the same time.

The Officer spun around when she heard the door open.

"Sergeant what is going on?"

"Inspector. We had an eyewitness that saw Miss Halliwell fleeing the scene of the crime with a gun."

"And did you get this eyewitnesses name?"

"Yes. Reed has it."

He stood at the door but made his way into the room. Pulling a picture from his inside coat pocket, "Witness look anything like this?" he held out the picture.

"A little but not quite."

"What do you mean not quite?"

"The features are similar but the witness had blonde hair."

"That is the suspect sergeant. Now get those cuffs off of Miss Halliwell and get out of here."

Phoebe looked at the woman with some satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I was just." She started to say.

"It's ok. I just want to see my sisters." Phoebe replied as she rubbed her wrist where the cuffs had been.

Darryl placed a supportive arm around Phoebes waist and led her down the hall.

"Pipers in here and Prue is in surgery."

"Surgery?" Phoebe looked at him with new worry. She knew her sister was hurt but she didn't know it was that bad.

"I'll let Piper explain. But she might be out of it for a bit. They had to remove the bullet from her upper chest. Though she was lucky it was mostly in her shoulder area. From what I heard any further to the right and it might have been fatal. Go to your sister Phoebe, and do not leave this hospital without tell me. I'll be right outside." He pushed open the door letting her in as she moved across from the doorway taking up a seat where he could see anyone coming or going from the room.

Phoebe pulled the chair up next to Piper's bed as she gently took her sisters hand in hers. She cast a glance around the room and spotted the tubes and machinery surrounding her sister. Reaching up she ran her hand gently over Pipers forehead brushing back the hair from her face.

"Piper sweetie. I need to know what is going on. I need to know you and Pure are ok." She felt the hot tear coming down her face as she reached her free hand to her face and wiped it away. "I didn't mean to leave you two like that, but I had to catch her. But she got away from me. I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe rested her head against Piper's side as she cried softly into the blanket.

Piper blinked back the fog from her mind as she focused on her sister beside her. She felt the hand holding hers and the soft voice speaking to her. But it had taken her a bit before she really took in what was going on. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe shot her head up as she looked at Piper, "Piper?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"  
"No just you." Phoebe cried softly as she cupped her hand on Pipers face and then ran it over the top of her head brushing any loose hairs from around Pipers face.

Piper looked around and noticed the tears in her baby sisters' eyes. "Phoebe?"

"What?" Phoebe said back, as she thought of her sister's hurt and near the unknown.

"Honey what's wrong?" Piper tried to gather anything she could from Phoebe

Phoebe didn't know what to say as she felt her tears overwhelm her as she rested her head on Piper's stomach.

Piper placed her hand on Phoebe's head as she tried to sooth her too sleep and comfort her. "It'll all be ok honey." Piper assured her sister as she felt Phoebe relax under hand.

Phoebe wasn't sure what to even feel. Her big sisters where hurt and near death. At least she thought they were. No one would tell her what was going on with Prue. And she saw the blood her sister had lost and she knew things were not good.

"Piper. What is going on with Prue?" Phoebe asked innocently, though fearing the answers.

Piper looked down at her sister. She wasn't really sure what to say. She had heard bites and piece of what had happened before they took Prue away from her. But she knew it wasn't good for the eldest Halliwell.

"Phoebe I don't know what is going on. But you have to hang on to the fact that Prue is a fighter more then you and I are. And she will beat this."

Piper ran her hand over Phoebes head. "You have to believe she will never leave us." Piper said, as her own heart was beating faster in fear of her sisters' condition.

Phoebe had eventually crawled up carefully to Pipers bed, as the drugs from her own injury started to slowly take effect and she drifted off to sleep. Knowing that at least one of her sisters was ok. But her heart was still breaking from the one she had no idea what was going on.

Piper looked up as the door opened quietly. Seeing the person there she smiled lightly at him. "How you feeling?"

"Terrible. Any word?" she, like Phoebe, wanted to know anything at all that was going on with their big sister.

Leo pulled up a chair and sat down beside them. He had just been talking to the doctors and wanted to be the one to break the news to Piper and Phoebe. It wasn't an easy thing to but at least it would come from someone that cared for her as much as they did.

He took her hand in his and looked into her brown eyes. He knew the best way would just be straightforward.

"It doesn't look good Piper. The bullet hit her in the head. They managed to get it out but right now she is in a coma. If she does survive they are afraid she might have brain damage."

He could see the look of denial on her face as the tear started to run freely. He watched as she looked down at the sleeping form of her baby sister beside her. Knowing that now she would also have to repeat this new and break her sisters' heart. In such away to prepare her, that their big sister, their friend, their mother; might not survive the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo had left Piper and Phoebe a few hours later, after Piper had finally fallen to sleep. Leaving Piper to explain to Phoebe what was going on. He wanted to be there for both of them, but Piper had explained to him, this was something she needed to do alone.

Piper ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head as she closed her eyes holding back her own tears. But when her sister stirred beneath her, it was then she felt her heart tighten. She knew that soon she would have to explain everything to Phoebe.

She reached up and wiped away any trace of tears as she looked down at Phoebe. "Hey you." Piper held back most of her emotions as she locked into Phoebes brown eyes.

"Morning." Phoebe rubbed the sandman from her eyes, as she stayed cuddled close to Piper. She wasn't ready to face another day without knowing what was going on with Prue

"How you feeling?" Piper asked knowing that Phoebe was suffering from her own effect of the injury she got from Abbey.

"Stiff and sore. You?" Phoebe asked as she looked up at Piper.

"About the same." She prolonged the inevitable; telling Phoebe what she had learned.

Phoebe held Pipers gaze, but knew there was something she hadn't told her or was keeping from her. "Piper? What's going on?" she held Pipers eyes and to was that moment she knew something was wrong.

Piper looked at Phoebe and was unsure what to say or how to react. But she did what she always did: held her head up and prepared to tell her sister the truth.

Piper held Phoebe in her arms as she cried. There wasn't anything else she could do. Other then be there for Phoebe as she realized what was happening.

Piper looked down, "Phoebs? You ok?"

"This isn't right Piper. It isn't supposed to be this way." Phoebe explained.

All Piper could do was hold on to her sister, retrieving any comfort she could from that hold on her.

* * *

Darryl looked in on them at one point and left them to themselves. He knew what was going on as the two younger sisters held on to the hope that Prue would fight through. He had seen Leo earlier in the night and had suspected he had told them what Prue's condition was. But his main concern now was Phoebe and Piper.

Several hours later Darryl peaked into the room again to see Piper and Phoebe sitting beside each other. "Hey out two."

"Hi Darryl." Piper acknowledged their friend, as Phoebe stayed motionless next to her.

"I need something to go on you guys. I know it was Abbey, but I need to hear it from you." Darryl started, "What happened when you got home?" his heart was thumping loudly as he prepared for their statement. He had done this a thousand times or more, but right now it seemed different. This was family.

Piper cast a glance to Phoebe before looking up at Darryl. She then proceeded to tell him what had happened.

"So you got their right when Abbey shot Prue?"

"Yes, but too late. When we came around the corner Abbey had just shot her and she fell to the ground. That was when Phoebe went after her." Piper explained.

Darryl took notes on everything that had happened that was not related to the supernatural. After all saying that one of the victims had tried to freeze time just wouldn't cut it with his bosses.

Darryl looked at Phoebe to confirm the story, "Phoebe. What happened?"

At first Phoebe didn't say a word. She just held close to Piper. "What Piper said. We came around the corner right as Prue was falling to the ground. I went after Abbey but she got away. I couldn't stop her, I couldn't get to her." She rambled more then anything as she held her side and held on to Piper tighter.

Darryl knew the signs of a victim in shock. He placed his hand on Phoebes arm and looked at Piper, "We'll find her. But you two need to stay put until I can get you some protection."

"Protection? Darryl in case you forgot..."

"I know Piper, but you also forget. You are not witches in this case. You are mortals with a mortal after you. Let us handle this."

Piper sighed knowing their friend was right. Right now they needed to concentrate on Prue.

* * *

She looked up at the large building before her as the darkness settled on to the city. A city she had known all her life. Born and raised in that one small piece of California. But she didn't think of that now. She thought of those inside that could give her away; those who could send her away.

Phoebe pushed herself up on one arm and she looked over at Piper. "Piper. What are we going to do?" she ran her hand over the top of her sisters' head as she slept soundly. "I need to fix this sweetie. Don't be mad. But I will find her and bring to Prue the justice she deserves." Phoebe leaned over and placed a kiss on Pipers forehead before she gently got off the bed and started for the door.

Looking down the hall she saw there was no one around. In the middle of night she knew the staff would be skeleton and would be easy for her to slip out without being noticed. Taking one last look behind her to her sleeping sister, she exited the room and made her way through the halls.

* * *

He reached for the door when he turned and saw someone approaching him. He had been assigned to the people in the room, to watch over. No one in or out, was his order. No one but family that was. He looked up and saw Leo walking towards him.

"Leo what brings you by at this hour?"

"Just going to sit with them." Leo placed his hand on the door, "Our secret right." It was past visiting hours but the officer standing watch didn't care about the hospital polices. If a family member wanted to sit with their loved ones at midnight, that was their choice.

"Never saw you. They were sleeping a few moments ago. I was just going to check on them."

"Bathroom break?" Leo laughed.

"Our secret?"

"Never heard you." He smiled at the officer. "Why don't you go down and get a coffee or something? Take a break. I'll be here."

"Thanx, I just might do that."

Leo pushed the door opened a quietly and looked over as Piper slept soundly. The steady beeping of the machinery the only sound he heard. But as he got closer his own heart started to beat harder and faster. He spun back around and went back for the door. "Garner? Where's Phoebe?"

The officer looked at him confused, "What do you mean where is she? She's in there sleeping."

"If she was there I wouldn't be standing here asking you where she was." Leo felt a panic start to rise inside him.

The officer pushed the door opened and noticed then there was only one person sleeping in the room. "I wasn't gone long enough for her to get out of there."

"Well she did."

"She couldn't have gone far Leo. Maybe she went to the cafeteria or something."

"Ok you go down there and check the front door." Leo made his way to the front entrance trying to get a feel for Phoebe, the minute he had started to run down the hall.

* * *

She waited till darkness and then some more. The rain splattering against her face as she just stood in it waiting for her time. She knew that by now the police knew the real story. And she had but two witnesses to her crime. Maybe one. She knew Piper was hit as well she just didn't know how badly. But she knew she had to get Phoebe.

Starting for the door she planned her move. She knew where they were, but she needed to get the officer near the door away from them without getting caught herself.

But as she came from the shadows she pulled herself back into the cover of darkness. Could things go any better for her? She waited for the right time and then moved quickly as she grabbed ahold of the person walking past her. Placing the gun into her ribs in just the spot she knew would hurt the most. "Good evening Phoebe. Or is it morning?"

"Abbey. You Psycho bitch. Let me go."

"Oh I don't think so. Now lets you and me go for a little walk shall we." She jabbed the gun into her side, causing Phoebe to react in pain. "Move it!" she pushed her forward trying to get away from the main entrance as quickly as possible.

"Phoebe?"

Abbey spun around and saw the man standing at the front door scanning the darkness. "This isn't over Phoebe."

Leo walked around the front entrance when he saw them

"Phoebe?!" he started towards them and caught the look in Abbeys eyes. But as he approached slowly he heard the shot go off and then she took off and he watched as Phoebe's body fell to the ground. "Phoebe!"


	4. Chapter 4

Piper turned her head gently as she watched Prue's chest fall up and down rhythmically. She had no idea where Phoebe had disappeared too. The last she recalled of the youngest Halliwell was her sleeping next to her. "How is she?" Piper asked of the doctor that was tending to Prue.

"She is still in critical condition. But we should have some idea in the next few days." He answered sympathetically. "You're her sister right?"

"Yeah." Piper answered quietly without even looking up at him.

"I thought there was another? Every one in the hospital is talking about the three sisters that had been shot."

"I have no idea where she went. You're sure she is going to be ok?"

He looked from Prue and back to Piper, "Honestly, we won't know till maybe tomorrow. She sustained a sever injury to her head. One that only time will heal, or her own strength. I'm sorry." He cast one last look at both Piper and his patient, before exiting the room.

When had she even woken? She felt in her heart something was wrong, and when she woke up and Phoebe was not there her heart fluttered more then once. She had been calmed slightly by the fact that Prue was now in her room as well. But she still worried about her younger sister.

Leo stepped in the room and saw Prue at the far side. He wanted to help, but unfortunately she was hurt by a mortal. And it had nothing to do with theirs, or any form of magic. "Piper. How is she?"

"No change. She is in a coma and where the hell is Phoebe?" Piper looked up at Leo as she now held his blue eyes into her brown ones. She could tell from there he was hiding something, "Leo?"

Leo shifted his weight uncomfortably as she met Pipers gaze. "I found her outside. With Abbey."

"WHAT! That psycho tried to kill us! What the hell was she doing out there in the first place?"

"I don't know. But she is ok."

Piper closed her eyes trying to keep her own anger in check. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Phoebe cast her eyes downward at the floor as she looked over at her sister

Piper looked sharply at the door to her room and saw her sister standing there. Her one arm wrapped around the wound to her side. As she looked at Phoebe every bone and muscle in her body wanted to yell and scream at her for been so stupid. But something inside her stopped her, as she held her arms out. Taking her baby sister into her arms for love and protection.

Piper caught Leo's eyes to hers and sent him an unspoken message.

"I'll be right back. Give you three sometime together." He stated, though unconvincingly to any one that may have been in the room.

Piper brushed back the hair on Phoebes face, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wanted to help."

"Help?" Piper interrupted. "Phoebe you could have been killed. In case you forgot you power is passive. You have no way to defend yourself. And what on earth made you go after Abbey in the first place? You could have been killed!" Piper let everything out as she reamed into Phoebe for her actions.

Phoebe sat on the side of the bed taking in everything Piper was yelling at her. But her eyes drifted over to Prue.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Piper I am. And what I was thinking was getting Prue's revenge."

"Phoebe we are not in this for revenge. We are in this to protect the innocent."

Phoebe moved over to Prue's bedside taking her hand in hers. "I'm sorry Prue. I couldn't get to her in time. I should have." Phoebe felt the hot tears running down her face. "I promise I will get Abbey for this. As god is my witness."

Piper watched as Phoebe confessed her plan to Prue. Her heart sank, knowing she could not protect Phoebe from doing anything. She was injured herself. And that would stop her from stopping Phoebe.

"Phoebe." Piper looked over at Phoebe, "I know you want to help Prue, and me. But you can not do this alone.

"Piper I have to. She hurt me in the softest spot I have. I can not lose either of you. I would die."

"Phoebe you won't. And we won't leave you. You can not do this alone." Piper pleaded

"I have no other choice Piper. I have to bring her down." Phoebe locked eyes with Piper. They both knew they where right in there own way.

Piper watched as Phoebe placed a gentle kiss on the top of Prue's head. She knew her baby sister was going after Abbey and there was nothing she could do. Just pray Prue recovered fast to give Phoebe shit later.

Phoebe walked over to Piper and saw the look in her eyes, "Piper I have to take care of this."

"Phoebe you are still injured." Piper tried one last time to get her sister to see reason

"Piper I have to. This is nothing to what I am feeling inside my heart. She hurt and took from me what means the most to me. And I can't let her take that away from me."

Piper held on to Phoebe's hand hoping to some point to get her to stay. But somewhere deep inside she knew her sister had made up her mind. "I love you." Piper pulled Phoebe close to her as she wrapped her arms around her sister; "If you get hurt I will kick your ass something fierce." Piper didn't want to let go, but she knew there was nothing she could do, other then give Phoebe hell after.

Phoebe looked back down at Piper as she pulled back from their hug. "Love you." She said as she released her grip on Piper and left the room.

Piper watched as Phoebe left. Her heart wanted her to stay but something inside her told her it was the right thing to do. Let Phoebe go and find Abbey. But that was in her heart. Somewhere deeper inside her she knew that what Phoebe was doing was wrong. And that her sister would need help in her quest.

* * *

She watched again for her chance. She knew it had to come sooner or later. She just hoped sooner. But as she waited her wish came true, as she saw the one person she wanted.

She looked to her right and her left. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for other then any danger. She hid in the shadows as her target stepped into the light. She waited that fraction of a second as she had before, as she stuck out.

She felt the hand to her body but had not the strength to fight them off. She felt herself falling to the ground as her mind took in as to who had attacked her.

"My baby girl. I'll take care of you now." Abbey said as she caressed Phoebes face, as Phoebe's world turned to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt the warmth of the sun hitting her face as she lifted the covers over her, to block out the light. Her mind drifted back on what was in her mind. And she prayed it had all just been a bad dream. But as she pulled at the cover's and tossed them back, the pain that ripped through her side told her it had been real.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she moved carefully to a sitting position on the edge of her bed.

"Whoa there kiddo. Where do you think you are going?"

Phoebe lifted her head up and watched as Abbey walked into her room. She couldn't help but notice that she was wearing Prue's pajamas and her sisters' housecoat.

"What the hell?"

"Watch your mouth Phoebe. Now get back into that bed this instant." Abbey placed her hand on Phoebes shoulder, only to have Phoebe knock it away from her.

"Get way from me!" Phoebe stood slowly and backed away from her attacker.

"Phoebe what is wrong with you? It's me, Prue. Now come on sweetie you're hurt. Please come back to the bed and let me look after you." She took a step towards Phoebe, only to have her back up.

"What?! You are crazy!" Phoebe quickly left her room, but soon felt the hand grab at her arm and pull her back inside.

"I said get into that bed."

Phoebe glared at Abbey as she felt the grip on her arm tighten. She knew she had to do something and fast before this got completely out of control.

She quickly moved her left arm up and forced Abbeys arm off of her as she then swung it back and slammed her across the face.

As Abbey went flying back against her bed she quickly ran from the room and to the one place she knew she could be safe: the attic. Closing the door behind her she quickly slammed the lock in place, as she heard Abbey pulling on the door as soon as it clicked in. "Phoebe open this door this second!"

"Get out of my house and leave us alone!" Phoebe yelled back as she made her way over to the book and flicked the pages as fast as she could looking for the spell she wanted.

But as she turned each page she noticed that Abbey was no longer banging on the door. Was she gone or was she waiting outside the door waiting for Phoebe to make that one mistake of opening the door. She looked back down to the book as the pages started to flip in there on. "Ok Grams, you always know what I want when I need it the most."

She read over the spell before holding out her hand and reciting what was carefully hand written on the parched paper before her. With each word and each chant she could feel the power inside her reaching out. Till she watched as the attic door glowed bright yellow and then nothing.

"Wow Grams, you really had those protection spells down." Phoebe looked over at the door hoping that it was strong enough to keep Abbey out of the attic long enough for her to get some help.

She eased herself on to the couch and picked up the cordless phone. Dialling the number of the one person she knew could help her.

* * *

"What do you mean you let her go after Abbey? Are you two nuts?" Darryl fumed inside and outside. The Halliwell's were as much family to him as his own was. And now one of them had put herself in immediate danger with a known killer, and crazy one to boot. 

"Look Darryl, you know Phoebe, once she makes up her mind there is no stopping her." Piper looked up at him. She was more worried about Phoebe then he was and she knew how much he was worried.

"She was under police protection Piper. You two are the only two who can ID her as shooting Prue, and the two of you as well. All Abbey needs is one shot. You are the ones that keep telling me she has the passive power. How is she going to protect herself?"

"Darryl I have no idea what she is planning ok. All I know is she left her with revenge on her mind. And we both know that with Phoebe that could mean anything."

Darryl was about to say something when his cell went off. "Morris here."

"Darryl get your ass to the Manor now. Abbey is here and I'm in the attic."

"Phoebe?"

"Don't _Phoebe_ me like that Darryl, only my sisters can. Now get over here before she kills me."

Piper and Leo looked on at their friend impatiently as they listened to half of the conversation.

"I'll be there in less then…Phoebe?" he looked at his phone though knowing his connection had been lost. "I lost her." Darryl looked down at Piper and Leo as he shut off his phone.

"Lost as in how?" Leo asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I think the phone line was cut. Leo can't you just go get her?"

"It's not supernaturally related, and the elders have forbidden it. So no."

"Ok well that sucks. Looks I'm heading to the Manor and I'm calling back up. From what I have seen and heard, Abbey is more then psycho. Don't worry Piper, I'll get her back safely." Darryl squeezed her hand as he cast a look to Prue before leaving the room.

* * *

Phoebe felt her heart race as the phone cut out. She knew know where Abbey had gone. "Damn it." she tossed the phone at the other end of the couch as she waited for the protection spell to hold. 

Abbey stood outside the door as she struck it down with the axe. "PHOEBE!"

"Go away Abbey. You are not wanted here." Phoebe watched as the shield sparkled from her side, as she held her hand to her wound.

Abbey continued to pound at the attic door with the axe. Until she finally saw what she wanted, a break in the door.

Phoebe watched in horror, as each strike against the door it seemed to weaken the spell. Then she realized why. She herself was not at full strength with her own injury, she was not able to project her power at full strength. And now it might cost her her life.

* * *

Darryl pulled his car against the curb and he quickly stepped out, as he witnessed several other police cars pull against the curb. "Spread out, we may have a hostage situation." He ordered, as he himself made his way towards the front entrance of the Manor. 

Darryl reached to the front door as he knocked gently, though the door swung open for him. Looking back to his back up he cautiously entered the Manor "Phoebe!"

Darryl looked around and saw nothing as he made his way through the Manor.

"Darryl good to see you again. Phoebe is up in the attic. Is there something I can help you with?" she stood there with confidence as she looked down at Darryl from the stairway landing.

"Nothing that Phoebe can't fix. Can I talk to her?"

"She is a little busy right now. Perhaps Piper can help you."

"No! I need Phoebes help." He insisted

"Well I'm sorry she can't come down right now. Maybe in a few days." She looked at Darryl almost knowing, as she pressed him back to the main door.

"Ok I'll see you later then." He said as he stepped down the stairs to the Manor.

Up in the attic Phoebe watched as the officers stood around as Darryl approached the Manor. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't get the window open as the pain in her side escalated to a different height, a level she found nearly unbearable.

Abbey struck again at the attic door, though in time she was certain that the spell that was cast was wearing thin. And soon she would be in the attic.

She was soon rewarded with the crash of the attic door hitting the floor. "Phoebe. What have I told you about using magic for personal gain?" Abbey asked, as she approached her sister on the couch holding her side.

Phoebe held onto her side as she watched Abbey approached her. "Stay away from me." her voice was weak, yet held whatever strength she had left.

"Phoebe it me, Prue. You can trust me. I'm here to help you, and Piper." Abbey said as she looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at her and knew what she meant._ 'You cooperate or Piper is dead.'_ Phoebe didn't need any more influencing as she finally caved in as Abbey approached her. Though not really knowing what was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx for all the replies from everyone. And I aploigize for not updating sooner. was a CRAZY weekned. with my parents visiting from out of town. Softbal tourney all day Saturday, team over for the party after, Golf with my dad Sunday, mum came for the ride in the gilf cart, got home in time to go out for dinner for Mothers day and my birthday. Work, Ball again tonight and somewhere in there today I need to find away to open prezzies for my Birthday hehe. Anyway thnx for sticking with it and being patient wait for another update. I hope you like it. And yes this is the same message at _Past Always Comes Back_ I figured I'd do it at both. hehe

Enjoy

* * *

Piper looked over at Prue and listened to the steady beeping of the machines around her. How had everything gone so wrong, so fast? If only they gotten there faster, then none of this would have happened. 

She could have froze Abbey and the bullet, before Prue was hit. Now Phoebe was out there, hurt, looking for her sisters would be killer. Possibly getting killed herself. "I will kill her if she does." Piper said to no one as she turned away from Prue. Seeing her big sister like that was too much for her. They had removed the bullet, but she was still not out of danger. Not until the swelling had gone down.

Looking back she reached her hand over towards Prue, wishing to just hold her hand forever. "Don't you dare leave me Prue; leave us. We need you. Besides I need you to kick Phoebes ass when she gets back here for going after Abbey like that."

"She'll make it Piper. She's to stubborn to let you two be alone."

Piper looked up and watched as Darryl walked into her room. She knew something was wrong the minute she set eyes on him.

"I think I might be able to help you out a bit." He reached down to the bed frame and pushed her bed over so it was right next to Prue's. "Better?"

Piper looked over at Prue and gently took her hand in hers. Running her thumb over the back of it. "Much. Thanks."

Darryl pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Darryl what's going on?"

"We found Abbey."

Piper snapped her head around and met his gaze, "WHAT!? Tell me that psycho bitch is in jail."

"Wish I could, but no she isn't."

"You just said you knew where she was. Why is she not in custody?" Piper looked at him with indifference.

Darryl closed his eyes a brief moment as he took in a deep breath. When he had left the hospital earlier he never told Piper or Leo what Phoebe had said on the phone. They just thought he was going to the Manor to see her. But now he would have to tell her. "She's at the Manor…" he paused, "With Phoebe."

Piper looked at him shocked, which soon turned into worry for her sister and then anger at what was happening. "Manor as in our Manor!? With MY sister?!" she felt the hot tears start down her face as she turned her head back to Prue. "This can't be happening."

Darryl didn't know what to say or do but be there for her.

"Darryl how did this happen?"

"I don't know. Phoebe called me and told me to get over there. When I did Abbey answered the door. It was like she owned the place. But she told me to get out and that Phoebe was in the attic."

"And you left her there?"

"Piper, I didn't know what to think or do. What if Phoebe wasn't in the attic? What if she had taken her somewhere else? We need to know for sure Phoebe is there."

"Darryl she CALLED you. How could you leave her there?"

Darryl looked at her and understood her anger, "Because she was very convincing when she told me to get out or Phoebe was as good as dead without her help. That is why?" he snapped harsher then he wanted too but he couldn't help it, Abbey had beaten him. He should have just grabbed her then and arrested her, and got to Phoebe.

They sat in silence neither one ready to say anything.

"I'm sorry Piper."

"It's ok Darryl I know you are worried about her too. What do we do now? We know where Abbey is and are pretty certain Phoebe is with her."

Darryl wasn't even sure if he should be even telling Piper what was going on, but he knew he had to. "She only has one demand right now."

"And?" Piper asked not liking the pause Darryl was giving

"She wants her sisters all together." He paused as he took in Pipers expressions, "She wants you to go home."

Piper starred up at him, her mind still trying to process what he had just said. She wanted to be with her sisters? She wanted me there? "Darryl?"

"That's what she said."

Piper began to process what was going through Abbey's mind. "Oh my God. She thinks she's Prue."

Piper began to explain everything that her and Phoebe had found in the locker at the club. How Abbey wanted to be like Prue. "What better way to actually _BE_ here then to be Phoebes and my big sister."

"Piper I can't let you go there."

"Darryl what other choice do I have? She has my baby sisters in the Manor doing god only knows what, and if I don't go, she might do something I can't live with." She held her hand to the edge of her bed and tossed off the covers.

"Piper, you are still hurt. They took a bullet out of you too, remember."

"And they might be taking one out of Phoebe as well if I don't go there." she shot back as she went to lift her legs off the bed. But the shooting pain to her shoulder pushed her back down to the bed. She knew there was no way she would be able to get to Phoebe. 'What do I do now?' she thought, as Darryl rang the buzzer for a doctor.

* * *

She felt the throbbing in her side before she reached up at the cool cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly as she brought the cloth off her head, and tried to push herself up.

"Easy honey. You passed out."

"Get away from me." Phoebe snarled under her breath.

"Here stay still. I need to change that dressing on your wound." But as she reached for Phoebes shirt, Phoebe gripped her wrist hard.

"Get away from me!"

"Phoebe what is the matter with you? You're bleeding right through it. I have to change it."

Phoebe used all her strength to push Abbey away from her, "I'll do it myself." Phoebe glared at her, as she looked down at the bloodstain on her shirt.

"Fine, be that way. But don't you dare get blood on the couch. Oh and I have a surprise for you." Abbey stood up and walked over to the window. She watched as another police car pulled up out front.

"You're leaving." Phoebe said sarcastically through her teeth.

"Piper will be home soon. Then we can have a sister night, like the old days. Just the three of us."

Phoebe threw her head up, "She is hurt. She can't come home?"

"She will be, I explained everything to that nice inspector, he went for her. Then we can have fun." Abbey looked over at Phoebe. It was a look that scared Phoebe, for she knew that behind those eyes was someone capable of murder.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she had just heard. Abbey had convinced Darryl to bring Piper home. He would never agree to that unless she threatened him with something. And it came to her as to what Abbey had threatened him with, and the one sure way of getting Piper to come home. Me, she thought to herself. She pushed herself off the couch and started for the door. Watching Abbey with each step. "Stay away from me and my sisters."

"Phoebe, I am your sister. Now sit back down before you hurt yourself again." Abbey moved quickly towards Phoebe, receiving a punch across the face as she reached out for her.

Phoebe spun around and reached for the door managing to get it open before she was grabbed by the back of her shirt and pulled back in. She saw all the police cars out front and knew that they would be there when she needed them. But she found herself slammed against the wall as Abbey held her there with one arm as the other hand squeezed her wound.

"Try that again, and the second Piper walks through that door I will kill her."

Phoebe bite her bottom lip, as the tears fell down her cheek. She felt Abbey place an arm around her waist, though her supportive hand was holding her wound, squeezing it just enough to get Phoebe to cooperate, as she guided her back to the couch and sat her down.

Phoebe didn't even fight back, as she felt Abbey lift her shirt and change the dressing to her wound. All she did was think of her sisters and how she had to figure out something fast before Piper got there and Abbey had them both in danger. The tears of pain running down her face

The question she was asking herself now was; what do I do now?


	7. Chapter 7

Abbey paced back and forth past the front window. What was taking so long? Piper should have been there by now. She cast a glance to the couch where Phoebe was sleeping. She smiled to herself for getting everything to go as planned. Prue was out of the picture and Piper was coming home. Her only problem at first had been Phoebe. She had some how managed to lock herself in the attic and then she almost escaped through the front door.

But after making it clear what would happen the next time she tried that. Her baby sister had become more willing to listen to her. Even taking the pills she had given her for her pain. Though she knew it would send Phoebe straight to neverland. "One less person to really worry about." She looked out the window and watched as Darryl got out of his car. "Finally."

Abbey turned quickly when the phone rang behind her. Looking at it cautiously she then picked it up. "Halliwell residence this is Prue." She smiled as she listened to her own voice.

Daryl didn't even say anything. He knew Abbey was thinking she was now Prue, but to actually hear it was different. But he did what he had to; he played along "Prue its Darryl. Look we've had some complications."

"Darryl where is my sister?" her patience wearing thin as she listened to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Look I tried to get her home. But she split her stitches and they had to take her back into the ER. There were some complications."

She gasped at the thought her sister was in danger, "What kind of complications?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me. Only family can see her. That leaves you and Phoebe."

She cast a quick glance to the couch and looked at Phoebe still sleeping. She knew what she had to do. "Thank you Darryl." She hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Sitting on the couch next to her sister she pushed back the hair from her face. She could feel the heat radiating off of her forehead. "Ok baby, I'll get Piper and I can take care of both of you." She placed the comforter over Phoebes form and stepped towards the kitchen and the back door.

Darryl looked up at the Manor as the same lights stayed on. He was buying time for as long as he needed to get Phoebe out of there. But he didn't know how long he would have to wait.

* * *

Piper kept a hold of Prue's hand talking to her quietly. She wanted to leave and go to Phoebe, as Abbey had requested. But she couldn't even get out of bed the pain was too intense. After she had tried the doctor had given her a sedative and told Darryl he would have to come up with another plan because she wasn't leaving the hospital. Now all she could think of was her baby sister at home with the psycho that had tried to kill Prue and nearly her.

It wasn't long before she gave into the drugs in her and she drifted off to sleep.

-- ----

The darkness of the dimly light hospital lights gave way to the shadows that walked softly down the halls. Nurses making their rounds and doctors settling the last of their patients before waiting for the next crisis.

The light cracked through as the door was slowly pushed open. The figure walked in quietly and stepped towards the first bed. Seeing the occupant sleeping they went to the next one. Scanning the machinery that beeped quietly they stepped closer reaching towards the top of her head.

The scream was intense and fierce as she fell backwards slamming into wall the behind her. Looking up at the person standing above her she was more shocked then scared as she rose to her feet.

"That will cost you."

"Not as much as you messing with my sisters." Phoebe spun a roundhouse kick hitting Abbey in the chest and sending her back again to the wall.

Abbey quickly rolled under the two beds and stood up on the other side of Pipers. The two beds now between them as Abbey carefully moved out to the foot of the beds to face her attacker. "I drugged you."

"You didn't think I actually took that did you? You are more stupid then psycho." Phoebe held her gaze.

Abbey lunged forward, taking Phoebe by surprise, as they both hit the wall hard. Abbey reached down and pulled Phoebe to her feet by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "I loved you and this is what I get in return."

"See Prue isn't so open with her _I love you's_. One more thing you do not have in common with **_MY_** sister." Phoebe shot back trying to break free from Abbey's grasp. All it did was earn her a shot to her wounded side causing her to bend over in pain clutching her side.

Abbey stood over her and then cast a glance over to Prue's bed. "This will end now." She said as she stepped towards Prue taking hold of one of her IV needles. Though before she could do any harm she felt the hit to her knees and she fell to the floor.

Knowing whom it was she spun around and got to her feet glaring at Phoebe who was standing bent holding her side. She took the chance and swung her leg out, kicking her in the ribs sending her flying back to the wall in pain.

Abbey stepped up to Phoebe, as she held her side in pain and watched as Abbey approached. There was nothing she could do. The pain to her wound and the fight she had just done was enough to sap all her energy. Phoebe fought to stay conscious as Abbey approached, but things were starting to become fuzzy. She felt the blood between her fingers as she lay in the floor clutching her side, as looked at Abbey who was now crouched beside her.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you? You had to go and get involved in something that meant nothing to you. I'm your big sister and you don't even care about me. Just like when you ran off to NYC. Always thinking about yourself." Abbey reached down to her shin and pulled the knife out from its sheath that was hidden inside her pant leg.

Phoebe's eyes widened in fear as Abbey held the knife out to her. Running the blade along her arm. "Now I will finish all of this. All I wanted was the love of my sisters." She said as she pressed the knife into Phoebes stomach, holding it there long enough as she twisted it in her hand's.

Abbey leaned forwards a placed a kiss on Phoebe's forehead. "Night my baby girl." She said quietly as she used her bloodied hand to close her sister's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper fought past the fog on her mind, to focus on the noise beside her. But what she saw scared her through her heart and soul. Abbey was leaning over her baby sister. She watched as she slowly pushed the knife into Phoebe and twist it as she slowly pulled it out. Piper lay there helpless as she watched the life slipping from Phoebe's eyes as Abbey reached up and drew them closed. Leaving a red mark of blood down Phoebes face.

Abbey looked down at the lifeless form in front of her and then stood up and turned casually towards the two beds. One she knew would be easy but she then locked eyes with Piper at the far end. "Piper."

"What?" The unasked question was on her face.

Abbey turned back to Phoebe, "Oh Phoebe, she was misbehaving. I had to let her know who the boss was. Who the mother was."

Piper looked at her more shocked. How could she be so callous about this?

"Piper you know all I've ever wanted was to please the two of you. To protect you from everything, But what thanks did I get? None. Phoebe is still the wild child and you are still playing the mediator between us." Abbey said as she paced back and forth beside the bed.

Piper sat there half listening to what she was saying. Her eyes and mind where focused on Phoebe as she lay there unmoving.

Piper threw her hands up, stopping Abbey, but to her surprise Abbey only froze for a few seconds, and she knew why. With her own injury she didn't have the juice to use her power fully, as Abbey stepped closer.

"I could've given you two everything. But instead, you choose to fight me. Now I will finish what I started with her." She cast a quick glance towards Prue, the bandage to her head and the tubes coming from her, the only thing keeping her alive.

Piper froze her again as she fumbled for the panic button on her bed. But as she gripped it, it was pulled from her hand and she starred up at Abbey.

"Now we don't want any interruptions during our sister time do we?" she looked down at Piper as she sat on the bed, looking as if she was the caring sister taking care of her injured sister.

Abbey held her hands tight, having tossed the buzzer over the side of the bed. "Now, tell me how she managed to throw me through a window and into the book shelf in the basement." She cast her eyes over at Prue on the bed beside them. "And how you now managed to grab something that fast in your condition. That buzzer was to far away from you for it to just appear in your hands."

"Go to hell!" Piper spat back at her as she tried to break her hands free. _Just give me long enough to freeze this bitch and I can yell for help._ Her mind raced as she tried to think of something she could do. Phoebe needed help and fast and right then she was the only one that could help her.

"Now Piper that isn't very nice. It was so simple. All I had to do was kill Prue and I could have taken over from there. I could have been the big sister you two needed and wanted. One that loved you."

"Prue _**DOES**_ love us."

"But then you and Phoebe had to come home and ruin **EVERYTHING!** I should have stayed and finished the job, but Phoebe is a stubborn one and had to come running after me didn't she. But I fixed her. I told the police it was her that I saw running from the Manor. All I had to do was get to hospital before she told Darryl what really happen. But I was too late. She would have been my only witness if I got here sooner. All I had to do then was kill Prue and you and she would have been easy."

Piper felt her heart race, where was Darryl or any other officer that had brought Phoebe here? She cast a glance to the door and then back to her sister, as she lay motionless on the floor.

"But it's still not too late. Good night Piper." Abbey held her gaze as she pulled back the knife. But to Pipers surprise Abbey sailed across the room slamming into the wall.

Abbey pulled herself up from the floor slowly as the pain in her back rang through her. Looking around the room she locked eyes with the ice blue ones she had chased earlier. "_**You!"**_ She glared at the woman in the other bed. All she felt was her body slam against the wall again and held up against it.

Piper looked over at Prue and back to Abbey but wasted no time in reaching for her buzzer as she pressed down her button and held it in place. She then watched as nurses and doctors ran into their room followed by Darryl and several police officers, officers who picked Abbey up from the floor.

"Darryl what the hell happened and where were you?" Piper yelled at him as he watched the officers taking Abbey from the room.

"No let me go. I'm their sister, you have to let me be with them!"

"I helped Phoebe get here after Abbey came to the hospital. On my way to the Manor she called me again and we worked out a plan. She knew Abbey wanted Piper at the Manor as well, so you could all be a family. Once I got here though she gave me the slip. I didn't know where she went I even checked in here but she wasn't here. So I started searching everywhere in the hospital. I knew if Abbey got to her before I did she was as good as dead."

"She might be anyway." Piper said quietly as she looked on quietly as the medical staff tried to stabilize her sister.

"We both knew Abbey would try something again and we wanted to catch her in the act. Basically that would have been the nail in her cell. Enough to throw away the key." He continued as Piper and Prue both watched the medical team

She could see the blood stain on her shirt getting larger with each drop of blood that seeped out and her heart raced. Closing her eyes she prayed that her sister would be ok.

"We're losing her! Where's that ER team!?" someone yelled out as a team ran through the door.

Piper squeezed Prue's hand tight and cast a glance in her direction. But she could see her big sister was looking at one thing: Phoebe. She squeezed Prue's hand tighter as she too followed the gurney holding her baby sister. Praying that they would be able to save her.


	9. The End

Darryl paced back and forth inside Piper and Prue's room. Ever now and then he would catch a look into Leo's eyes and then go back to his pacing. Inside he was kicking himself. _'I should have never brought her here. We had enough on Abbey to take her to court. But Phoebe had to talk me into getting her caught red-handed. Well we caught her red handed all right. Red with Phoebes blood. And now she is in there fighting for her life, all because I let my guard down for one lousy second.'_ He looked over at Leo sitting on Pipers bed holding her one hand. Then he followed her other hand as she held on to Prue. Though from there he couldn't tell if Piper was holding Prue or the other way around.

Leo looked up at Darryl every now and then as he paced back and forth. He knew that he was beating himself up for what had happened, but he knew how convincing Phoebe could be when she made her mind up. Leo knew it was no ones fault but his. He should have been there for them. He should have gotten to the Manor in time to be able to heal Prue and Piper, and Phoebe wouldn't have run after Abbey setting the chain of events into play. He should have never let her go after her alone, after Abbey had already tried to kidnap or hurt her or what ever it was she wanted to do. He should have sensed the danger they were all in.

He cast a glance down at Piper on the bed beside him. He reached up and brushed over the top of her head. Wishing he could take everything back and make everything the way it should be.

Piper closed her eyes at Leo's touch, a touch that was always soothing to her. But this time it was different, his touch was not soothing away the pain inside her heart. A pain that she felt more so because her baby sister was fighting for her life and it was her doing. '_I should have never let her go after that psycho. I should have figured out it was Abbey before, and we would have gotten there in time. Then none of this would have ever happened.'_ She turned her head on her pillow and met the gaze of the ice blue eyes that belonged to Prue. She was always able to seek some sort of comfort in those eyes. But what she saw now was a mirror of her own eyes: Fear. The fear of losing the one thing that was more to them then their own lives. She tightened her grasp on Prue's hand and felt the same squeeze in return as the tear she had been letting out before came once again.

The throbbing in her head was not helping the headache she was giving herself by thinking about Phoebe. Everything seemed perfect then this. It was suppose to be a demon, not a mortal that was after her. Why hadn't she seen it was Abbey, before everyone she loved got hurt? She let her stubbornness for thinking it was demon after her and them, she wouldn't listen to her sisters logic that it could be a person. If she were to even consider anyone other then a demon it would have been Cole. There was something about that guy that just didn't sit right with her. She knew how Phoebe felt, and she was trying to be nice. She just hoped that now they even had a chance to prove her wrong. _'Once again my pigheadedness has caused someone I love to be hurt.'_

Everyone quickly cast their eyes to the door when it opened and the light from outside shone in. No one was really certain of who said what first and the doctor had to nearly take a step back, "How is she?" they all asked at once.

"I'm sorry, I am not here for that. I was here to check on Prue and Piper. But I am certain as soon as there is word someone will be down to tell you."

He glanced over Pipers chart and then Prue's and noticed the placement of the beds. "Normally I would have you place those back to where they should be, but I know what is going down in the ER and what you have been through." He placed Prue's chart back on the end of the bed. "You both are very lucky. Piper you should be able to go home tomorrow. But just keep that arm out of service for a while give your muscles in your shoulder a chance to heal. And Prue. What can I say? You are more then lucky. That bullet seemed to have just grazed your outer skull. I think your body needed time to heal hence the short coma. But a few weeks here and then rest at home and you should be as good as new." He started for the door before stopping and turning back, "I'll have someone come down as soon as they knew anything about your sister." he added before leaving them once again to their own thoughts.

Piper, with Leo's help had made her way over to Prue's bed and snuggled in beside her. "You sacred me."

"Sorry. Sorry for being so stubborn about the demon thing too."

"It's ok. You were partially right. We took care of Troxa."

They sat in silence a little longer, "You are going to tell me what happened here right?" Prue asked as she ran her hand along Pipers back.

"Yes. But not now."

"Ok." she agreed as teh two of them drifted off into a uneasy sleep

--- ----

Prue opened her eyes when she heard hushed voices in the room. "Leo?"

"Prue the doctor is outside. We didn't want to wake you two." Darryl replied.

"Darryl I want to know what is going on with Phoebe." Her voice was firm letting him know to let the doctor in now.

Prue gently woke Piper as the doctor who had been in the room when the team came into get Phoebe, walked in to thier room.

"Prue, Piper. I'm not going to lie to you. Your sister is in pretty bad shape. And lucky for her she was here when she was stabbed. If she had been anywhere else she wouldn't have even had a chance to make it." she tried to read their emotions but continued, "When the knife was twisted on the exit it cut her liver. She lost a great deal of blood. We were able to seal the cut to her liver but we are now in the process of replacing her blood. It will take a while but once that is done she should be on the road to recovery. Now the stab wound on top of her gunshot will only make that recovery take longer. But we have her in ICU right now and we are going to keep here there for few days. We want to also keep an eye on the repair we had to do to her liver."

"Can we see her?" Prue asked as she felt Piper quietly sobbing in her arms.

"Not just yet. Once we get her out of ICU then yes, no problem."

Prue wrapped her arms around Piper as she felt her own tears starting down her face. Her baby girl was going to be ok. They were going to be ok.

--- ----

Several days later Phoebe was rolled out of ICU with Piper holding her hand. "Going to get you a new roommate sweetie. One that is better then those four walls."

"I want to see Prue."

"She is still here honey. But she isn't exactly moving around a whole lot yet."

They pushed the bed through the doors into her new room. Phoebe looked over at the bed that had been tossed back but no one was in it.

"Roommate?"

"Yeah I guess she had to go out for something. Now, you rest and then we can discuss that little stunt you pulled." Piper looked down at her as she brushed the hair from her face. "How you feeling?"

"Sore and tired. And a bit stupid."

"Stupid? Why?" Piper had a feeling, but she knew Phoebe had to talk about it.

"I should have listened to you and not gone after her. I just wanted to get back at her for hurting you and Prue. If I had stayed here."

"Phoebe stop it. We both know how stubborn you are. Besides we can deal with that once you are home and better able to handle Prue and I yelling at you." She smiled down at her sister

"And maybe a little ass kicking while we are at it."

Phoebe turned her head and watched as Prue came out of the bathroom slowly, "Prue!"

Prue walked over to Phoebe and leaned over and embraced her baby sister gently. "I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you more." Phoebe replied back.

"Yeah well, you will the next time you pull a stunt like that. You could have gotten yourself killed missy."

"Prue. Not now." Piper looked over at her sister.

"I'm just giving her a taste Piper. I think she knows what she did was crazy, stupid and she will never scare us like that again. Am I right?" she looked down at Phoebe.

"Yup right. Never again." She said before her lips formed her trademark mischievous grin, "Until the next time someone tries to kill either one of you."

Prue looked over at Piper before they both looked down at Phoebe both forming their hands to strangle her, "Oh you."

Darryl popped in later that night to see Prue with her arms protectively around Phoebe as the youngest slept soundly. Piper's head was resting on the edge of the bed, each hand holding each sister. He looked up and into the ice blue eyes of the oldest. He smiled at her and left the room. Leaving them to just be sisters for one more night.

The End

* * *

Well I hoped you liked my little AU take on Sight UnSeen. Thank you to all my reviews. CharmedGirl, Charmed225, Girl007, CharmedOneForever, mandymoore1, Shawn-n-Bell. I love geting home to a bunch of little messages knowing that you all like my stories.. Keep an Eye out for the next one.. as Its coming soon. I'm thining a trilogy...

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
